


夏日请开空调

by Gimmmmick



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmmmick/pseuds/Gimmmmick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cp komaxhina</p>
    </blockquote>





	夏日请开空调

**Author's Note:**

> cp komaxhina

“日向君，还好吗？”  
“嗯……”  
短暂的无所适从后日向很快了解了自己身处的情况，比起湿潮的体表感触，体外那抵着自己的更加灼热的充血肉棒更能刺激日向的记忆。  
“……我晕了多久？”  
“约2分钟。”  
狛枝舔了舔附着汗液的下唇，端详着日向，眼中蹦出炽热的光芒。  
“呐日向君，可以继续了吗？”  
“啊啊，当然。”  
这种时候，谁不想继续下去呢？  
日向伸出手来环抱住狛枝因担心而弯下来的腰，由于汗液的缘故，手在狛枝赤裸的腰上打滑。比起这层原因，更多的是狛枝直起腰带来的不稳。  
两人的汗浸透了床单，当然，还有润滑油。

炎热。

“白天来做真是少见啊日向君，”狛枝提起腰，挺入进去，又慢慢外抽“不过我倒是很乐意啦。”  
“啊……”随着狛枝的滑出，日向不禁发出声，这是进入状态的表现。由于昏迷带来的短暂灵魂脱离也在被召回。  
狛枝再次挺进，他的目的变得很明确。日向已经热得昏过去了一次，不能再慢悠悠地在调戏中享受，对准那一点，狛枝规律地律动起来。  
“狛枝，等，啊……你慢点……呀……”尾音在最后一个转音高挑起来，接近女声般上扬，源源不断的快感让日向的下体涨得发酸却又兴奋起来，挺立的前端流出透明的液体，然而日向什么都顾不上了。  
被快感俘获是如此幸福。  
狛枝将日向的大腿抬上肩膀，在满是吻印的脚踝允吸着，将犹如艺术品的脚踝暴露在阳光下。比起穿插，留下吻痕这种事显得那样微不足道。而狛枝还是亲吻着，只能说是表达爱意时癫狂的流露，与这狼藉的场面正好相符。  
燥热的空气渗进来饱满的氤氲水汽，好似打着泡泡般拱着两人。因剧烈地消耗氧气，连空气都变得稀薄，只剩下闷热的高温与包裹全身的一层汗液笼罩着彼此。  
狛枝进行着最后的冲刺，日向情迷意乱的样子与被戳到弱点而收缩的小穴使狛枝在精神与肉体上同时经受着高潮的洗礼。  
“哈……哈……”狛枝喘着粗气，将手附上日向的肉棒，上下摩擦，时而又用拇指在龟头处打转挤压，“你也快了吧，日向君，哈……”  
“空调，开，哈……开空调。”日向神志不清的嚷嚷。  
“对不起啦都是我的错，空调不能用了。不记得了吗，日向君？”狛枝拨弄了一下紧贴到一起的汗涔涔的头发，他听到这话不由得皱起眉，面有愧疚。  
“狛枝，啊……头过来，快，嗯……吻我。”日向突然伸出胳膊向狛枝索吻着，眼角的生理泪水被胡乱地蹭了一脸。不仅如此，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流出，肌肤下透着诱人的粉红色，涣散的眼神搭配软塌塌的呆毛，就像在勾引着人去应答。  
嘴中立刻被侵入了一根滑溜溜的舌头，在日向高温的口中此物显得尤为凉爽舒适，清理着日向嘴中的每一角落，挑拨着日向迟钝的动作。  
好热。  
要爆发。  
熟练到了摸清了每一时刻似的，在日向喷涌的前一秒狛枝退出了日向温暖潮湿的口腔。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”失去压制的嘴发出嘶吼。

 

“我说，给我适可而止吧。”  
“嗯？我听不懂你在说什么啊，日向君。”  
日向只感到上涌的怒意。  
“不是有电风扇吗？”  
“哈？电风扇与空调哪个降温快连猴子都清楚吧。”  
当然，不是不能理解的。看看狛枝那羸弱的身板与苍白的皮肤，就知道这不是一个喜欢晒太阳的人，相较起来，给人印象中阴暗的室内更适合他。  
再看看自己，健康的小麦色，结实的肌肉，免不了令人想到“运动”“锻炼”等词。  
但自己又不是贰大，对运动确实没有狂热的追求，可以的话，自己也想冲个凉在空调屋内附着薄被舒服地睡个觉。  
所以果然还是好不爽。  
“好，不谈电量问题，那你也不能天天蹲在屋子里呀！”日向拍桌。  
这个人，一天天的家里蹲——还是自己家，也不去公司，什么事都是自己过去。美名其曰路上危险多——虽然确实不少——什么事都让自己出门。日向回想起刚刚路上的骄阳与热得要融化蒸发的路。  
晒得骨头都要化了。  
回到家又是一身臭汗，自己幸幸苦苦来回奔波这家伙连一句安慰都没有。  
——预备学科只有做这些的价值了。  
“戚。”火大。  
“诶？干嘛，喂！”  
狛枝的手腕被紧握握，然后被扯出房门。

38°  
“到底要干什么？！”狛枝甩掉日向的手。  
莫名其妙，回到家就找自己的茬，吵不爽就直接用武力，被上级骂了还是神经错乱，这个人真是莫名其妙。狛枝鼓起嘴。  
“有话不能快说吗，搞得我还要费心思猜，”狛枝蹬蹬凉拖，“你看看，路上一个人都没有，大热的天，出来找晒是有病吗？”  
只见日向沉下脸，握住狛枝的手腕又不发一言的往前冲。  
“够了！”  
狛枝再次甩开日向的手，“你能不能别闹了，再不说话我就回去了。”  
沉默。  
狛枝等了5秒，却还是没等来一个词。他哼了一声转身打算回去，背后却传来一声冷笑。  
“我闹？啊啊，是啊，没错，我就是不爽。”日向将双臂交叉摆在胸前。  
“那你到底想干什么啊，能不能干脆点！”狛枝转过身不爽地怒视日向，“非要我提你的糗事你才开口吗？”  
“啥？我上这来又不是翻旧账的。”  
“日向创酒量差劲。前天喝得酩酊大醉还抱着左右田说‘七海我好想你啊’，你知道是以怎样不情愿的心情把你搀回来的吗？”  
“啊？！我有做过这事吗？你怎么跟左右田解释的！”日向惊慌。  
“日向创粗心马虎。上周重要的课题会议要你演说结果演讲稿被你忘家了，要不是我一路狂奔恐怕你这事不仅是尴尬，更会被当成调侃理由吧。”  
“狛枝凪斗不懂风情。前两天逮着左右田噼里啪啦狂问他有没有女朋友，我可是费了好大劲才安慰又被索尼娅甩了的左右田啊！”  
盛夏，似火骄阳炙烤着大地，万物无一不愿避开灼人的光线。烘烤之下，空气也变得扭曲，放眼望去，百里内无一生物不跻身阴凉之下，狗狗更是挖出一个阴湿的小坑用来憩凉。  
当然，总有不怕烤的蠢蛋。  
“日向创胆小怕鬼……”  
“啊够了！所以说我不想来爆黑历史！”日向打断狛枝的话，“我就是想让你出来活动下，不能总在空调屋里呆着！”  
“哈？这算什么理由，”狛枝也吵累了，被汗浸过的T恤紧贴着身子，墨绿色大衣更是吸尽了热量，“为什么不能呆在空调屋？”  
“我可是天天被太阳晒着啊，你必须也出来感受脱水般的出汗与蒸笼般的温度！”日向怒吼。  
“所以你是看到我吹着冷风心理不平衡才闹别扭的？你是小孩子吗？”  
没有回应。  
“哈——”狛枝牵起日向的手往回走，“我明白了，往后我也会出门的，乖，今天下午让你吹个够。你也别闹了。”

38.5°  
14时10分。  
绝望般的断电。

“嗯，知道了，谢谢。”日向挂上电话。  
“怎么样？”  
“好像是哪里的电缆被老鼠啃了。”日向脱下束缚在身上的衬衣。  
“那还真是不幸，对不起，都怪我，”狛枝低下头，“让日向君吹不到冷风。”  
“怎么又怪你了，是老鼠啦，老鼠。”日向坐到床沿上狛枝的身旁。  
又热又烦躁，先前已经被晒得够呛又跟狛枝傻站着吵架，都有些发晕了。应该不会停水，要不先冲个凉水澡吧，日向想。  
“说起来日向君今天真是格外地躁动，”狛枝褪下外套，“因为这就把我拽出去。”  
“吵死了。”  
“人都说心情烦躁也有性欲的原因哦。”  
“我去洗澡。”日向起身。  
狛枝拉住欲起身的日向，站起俯视端坐的日向，将一条腿插进日向的两腿之间，“你那里可是精神起来了。”  
狛枝把日向按在床上，食指在日向的小帐篷处画圈，“干脆来做吧。”  
“不要。”日向利落的说道，然而绯红还是由于狛枝的动作而染在脸上，“热都要热死了，况且，现在是白天。”  
“又不是没在白天做过。”论破。  
“可是这么热又刚刚出过汗……嗯……”  
狛枝俯首含住日向胸前的乳头，轻轻用牙磨蹭，另一只手则揪住日向的另一侧。  
——这不是，  
——完全没听进我的话吗？！  
狛枝放过蹂躏得通红的乳首后又伸开日向的手臂，舔起日向的腋窝。前不久刮的干干净净的腋窝因太阳照射不到而显得那样白净，浓郁的属于日向的气味让狛枝兴奋起来，他用膝盖顶在日向的双腿之间。  
“哈哈哈那里太痒了，住手啊哈哈哈……”  
“真是，看看气氛啊。”  
狛枝堵上日向的嘴，一边深吻着，一边解下日向的裤带并扯着裤子。此刻汗流浃背。  
“哈，呼……”日向喘着气。  
“接吻技巧还是不那么熟练呢。”狛枝把身上的T恤甩到地上。  
“啰、啰嗦。”  
狛枝解开自己的裤带，却伸手握住日向的生殖器，“从刚才开始这里就兴奋地不得了了吧，先来一发怎么样？”  
不等日向回答，狛枝已经动起手来，一边允吸锁骨，一边上下抽动。  
好热。  
实际上，接吻时日向就脑袋晕晕的，大概是缺氧，不过，好舒服。日向大口喘着气。  
好热。  
没有冷风来降温，两人就在这湿热的空气中剧烈运动，汗液洇染床单，粘稠而燥热充斥着每一个毛孔。日向随着狛枝的动作而打颤，却做不出一个反抗动作，空气仿佛扭曲着搅在日向周身。  
明明是白昼，一切却显得白茫茫，朦胧的白雾挡在两人的脸庞前。狛枝的轮廓越来越模糊，湮没在无尽的白中。到极点了。  
白浊喷出。


End file.
